theclickcrittersfandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas Event 2011
Christmas Event 2011 was the Christmas event in 2011. It was an Advent Callender where you had to decode and answer a question written in the native Eleguard language. Prizes included Jelliguards, Collectibytes, and Red Christmas Bottlecaps. Riddles and Prizes Day 3 Translation I dressed up as Silver last year. Answer Trickdragon (Dec 25) Prizes + + Jelliguard (Cheese) + Candy Cane (Green) Collectibyte + 5 Red Christmas Bottlecaps Day 4 Translation With my monocle I preside over my kingdom. Answer Bragon (Kingdom) Prizes + + Jelliguard (Eggplant) + Christmas Hat (Green) Collectibyte + 5 Red Christmas Bottlecaps Day 5 Translation I can see you from my egg. Answer Trickdragon (Stupid Egg) Prizes + + Jelliguard (Strawberry) + Candy Cane (Red) Collectibyte + 5 Red Christmas Bottlecaps Day 6 Translation Apparently I have no soul. Answer Byte Sheet Prizes + + Jelliguard (Pumpkin) + Christmas Hat (Red) Collectibyte + 5 Red Christmas Bottlecaps Day 7 Translation He gave headaches for over two days Answer Eleguard of the Emerald Forest Prizes + + Jelliguard (Tomato) + Candy Cane (Multi Color) Collectibyte + 5 Red Christmas Bottlecaps Day 8 Translation This Kiro looks like a tasty holiday treat. Answer Kiro (Candy) Prizes + + Jelliguard (Chocolate Ice Cream) + Xmas Hat (Snowflake) Collectibyte + 5 Red Christmas Bottlecaps Day 9 Translation I am always ready for winter. Answer Cylin Prizes + + Jelliguard (Baked Potato) + Candle (Blue) Collectibyte + 5 Red Christmas Bottlecaps Day 10 Translation Thursday would not be complete without me. Answer Promotional Latios Prizes + + Jelliguard (Ice) + Candle (Red) Collectibyte + 5 Red Christmas Bottlecaps Day 11 Translation I can keep your breath fresh. Answer Mint Wuri Prizes + + Jelliguard (Lemon + Candle (Striped) Collectibyte + 5 Red Christmas Bottlecaps Day 12 Translation If your computer crashes, you know who to blame. Answer Virus OX-01 (Blue) Prizes + + Jelliguard (Lime) + Candle (White) Collectibyte + 5 Red Christmas Bottlecaps Day 13 Translation Someone drank a lot of soda to get these. Answer 50 Green Bottlecaps Prizes + + Jelliguard (Candy Apple) + Xmas Nose (Red) Collectibyte + 5 Red Christmas Bottlecaps Day 14 Translation You will need claws if you want to grab this icy prize. Answer Arceus Prize Plushie (Ice Type) Prizes + + Jelliguard (Watermelon) + Xmas Nose (Blue) Collectibyte + 5 Red Christmas Bottlecaps Day 15 Translation Santa has Rudolf and Silver the Kua has me. Answer Rover Prizes + + Jelliguard (Orange) + Xmas Nose (Orange) Collectibyte + 5 Red Christmas Bottlecaps Day 16 Translation So I herd u liek team aqua. Answer Aqua Mudkip Plushie Prizes + + Jelliguard (Carrot) + Xmas Nose (Yellow) Collectibyte + 5 Red Christmas Bottlecaps Day 17 Translation Misty hates me but CC users would pay a fortune to own me. Answer Caterpie Pokirby Prizes + + Jelliguard (Asparagus) + Bauble (Green) Collectibyte + 5 Red Christmas Bottlecaps Day 18 Translation You can find me in Cyde's garden after it rains. Answer Snail (New Zealand) Prizes + + Jelliguard (Pot Pie) + Bauble (Red) Collectibyte + 5 Red Christmas Bottlecaps Day 19 Translation This adoptable might be too cute to be made into burgers. Answer Byuri (Cow) Prizes + + Jelliguard (Parnsnip) + Bauble (White) Collectibyte + 5 Red Christmas Bottlecaps Day 20 Translation I bring darkness and death and people still want adoptables of me. Answer Soulkeeper Prizes + + Jelliguard (Roast Turkey) + Snowman (Black) Collectibyte + 5 Red Christmas Bottlecaps Day 21 Translation This Pokemon Center resident is a mischievous little monkey. Answer Aipom (Type A) Prizes + + Jelliguard (Vanilla Ice Cream) + Snowman (Green) Collectibyte + 5 Red Christmas Bottlecaps Day 22 Translation This pumpkin is Sitara's favorite color. Answer Cacnea-O-Lanturn (Shiny) Prizes + + Jelliguard (Gooseberry) + Snowman (Purple) Collectibyte + 5 Red Christmas Bottlecaps Day 23 Translation This seafaring swashbuckler always has a terrible headache. Answer Pirate Psyduck Prizes + + Jelliguard (Cyde-Guard) + Stocking (Green) Collectibyte + 5 Red Christmas Bottlecaps Day 24 Translation It takes one hundred and fifty points of patience to get this massive adoptable. Answer Colossal Chelonia (White) Prizes + + Jelliguard (Strawberry Ice Cream) + Stocking (Red) Collectibyte + 5 Red Christmas Bottlecaps Day 25 Translation If you were heartless this year santa will leave you this mushroom instead of coal. Answer Black Fungus Heartless Prizes + + Jelliguard (Pavlova) + Stocking (White) Collectibyte + 5 Red Christmas Bottlecaps Calendar Category:Event Category:Jelliguard Category:Unfinished